


Who made me a princess - reaction ver.

by orphan_account



Category: wmmap, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 - 플루토스 | Suddenly Became A Princess One Day - Plutos, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: Claude gets closure, F/M, This has bad words, athy is bestest girl, change my mind, diana is alive for this, felix is Diana’s bestie, the squad watches wmmap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Who made me a princess ? The hell sort of question is that?”“Lucas.”“What ? It’s a legitimate question.”“Lucas shut up.”“Shut me up~”“I’ll kill you today you magic bastard.”~+^~+^+~+~^+~+~^+~^+~^+~^+~^+~^+~^+~^+~^+~^+~^+~^+~^+~^Basically, the entire quad watches who made me a princess and watch our baby athy’s life through the WEBTOON. This story belongs to Plutus and spoon
Relationships: Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Claude de Alger Obelia, Athanasia de Alger Obelia/Lucas, Claude de Alger Obelia/Diana, Felix Robain/Lilian York, Jeanette Magrita & Athanasia de Alger Obelia
Comments: 40
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ! I hope you all like it ! It has bad words in it . So if you are sensitive to this sort of stuff then you have been warned. This story doesn’t:t belong to me. It belongs to spoon and ( original novel ) plutus. 
> 
> The idea isn’t mine either to be fair. I got inspired and here I am .

“Your majesty ! Wake up ! Please !” 

Blue eyes slowly opened, blinking multiple times before staring into the red eyes of a woman whom it once looked at with adoration and love.

A woman who was now 6 feet under the soil of the imperial palace, rotting away-

“Thank goodness ! I was so worried you had passed out “ she cried out before burying herself into his arms. And he couldn’t help it. He wrapped his arms around her slim figure. Was he dead ? If not then this was an amazing illusion that had been crafted.

“Ugh. Gross.”

Claude de Alger Obelia froze immediately, recognizing the voice. He turned to look at the owner of that snarky and irritating voice. There in all his glory stood the royal magician, Lucas that brat.

“Why is it that first I see after waking up is a pair of people feeling each other up.”

Diana in became rigid before moving away from Claude. Claude immediately pulled her back before glaring at the warlock. “ I will deal with you later. Where are we? Why are you here ?”

“Your Majesty !” , Two voices called out at the same time. Felix Robain rushed over to Claude before freezing.

“ Lady Diana ?” Felix called out after a slight pause. His throat became extremely tight as he said it. “You’re alive my lady !” A feminine voice called out in astonishment. Athanasia’s past nanny stood in front of them while trembling slightly. Claude looked at them curiously before freezing.

“ Where is my daughter ?” He hissed angrily.

“Daughter ? We have a daughter ? That’s amazing,Your majesty ! We have a baby girl !” Diana grinned before making some space between herself and Claude. He glanced at her briefly before confirming her statement quietly.

“Daughters ? Why are we talking about daughters ? I am a daughter actually!” A high - pitched voice squeaked out. A teenaged Jeanette Magrita stumbled over to the royal couple before settling down near them.   
  
“They were talking about the princess, chimera.”

“I know the princess ! She’s very sweet !” She replied with the same energy as before.

“Anyone with the emperor’s genes will always be very sweet and innocent.” A man told from afar with a smirk on his face. 

“And who the hell are you ?” Lucas asked while raising an eyebrow.

“I am -“

“He’s the lord who is good friends with mister Rogers ! Ijekiel and I have seen him a lot.”

“Exactly” the man confirmed before settling down on one of the many couches.

**“Great ! Now that you all are here, I am the one who brought you here. You may refer to me as Jihye or JiJi”**

“The hell sort of childish name is that ? I’m not even going to call you. How’re we even gonna get out of here? Tell me that-“

**“Shut up Lucas. We’re all here to see princess Athanasia’s life through this movie screen. There are seats with your names on each seat. I know each of you and all your past and future sins. You all will sit still and watch.”**

“If you think that can stop a magician like me then your damn stupi-“

**“One more word Lucas,I dare you. No one in this room have any access to their magic. You all will see and hear Athanasia’s thoughts and emotions . The only way out is to sit through this. All sorts of embarrassing moments and emotions will be accessible to you.”**

“...This is an invasion of my daughter’s privacy.”

**“Shut the fuck up. Sit down in your assigned places before I get pissed.”**

“Language”

**“You're testing me Lucas.”**

“Relax, we’re going. Damn you’re pushy.”

All the characters ended up going to their places quietly. Jeanette sat next to the man. Diana , Claude and Lucas had to share a long couch while Felix and Lillian had a couch for themselves. **“Now that that’s settled, we can go and start this marathon. We are beginning with the first episode ! Episode one !”**

“ and here I thought the first episode would be episode 2-“

**“Lucas you’re asking for it now.”**


	2. Episode one- “What will it take for you to love me ?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad watches episode 1 together ! They finally find about athy and her past ( kind of ) and get to hear Lucas being annoying.

**“Alrighty then ! Get ready ! The episode starts in 3 , 2 , 1 , action !”**

Lucas rolled his eyes before getting himself comfortable. He was rather curious about the adorable paradox which went by the name of Athanasia de Alger Obelia.

**_“What will it take for you to love me ?”_ **

The temperature in the room dropped at the voice. It was such a familiar voice thoroughly overcome with grief. Diana gently took Claude’s hand and started to rub it in a comforting circular motion.

They stared as large white pillars came into view before finally focusing on a blonde’s dress.

**_“Should I become like Jeanette ?” She sobbed out. As pearly tears rolled down her face, she said in a weak voice , “ If I do, then will you call my name dearly like you do hers ?”_ **

“...What ?” Jeanette whispered. Her once happy demeanor was now replaced by one of utmost horror. The man next to her glanced at her with slight worry, wondering why she wasn’t happy that she was well cared for and loved like she had always wanted.

**_“And watch me with warmth in your eyes ?”Claude looked down at her, eyes glowing as he stared at her pathetic form. “Will you hold me in your arms… without pushing me away ?”_ **

“What the hell is this ?” Claude hissed. His eyes , like on the screen , seemed to glow in a menacing way. Even Lucas was put off by what had happened . Diana stared at the screen as unshed tears formed in her eyes.

“Your majesty… why are you looking at her like that ?” She whispered while looking at him.

“I don’t - I don’t know . I would never, maybe back then but not now..” he replied as despair flooded into his being.

**_“Such a thing won’t ever happen until the day I die.” He hissed, voice full of contempt._ **

Lucas’s hand has formed a fist as veins popped out of it.

**_“Why is that ?” She pleaded. As she said the following words, her beauty outshone that of the grand palace. “ I’m your daughter too, Father. I was by your side longer than Jeanette.”_ **

“I’m- I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do anything ! I swear !” Jeanette cried out as tears rolled down her cheeks.

**_“You fool.”_ **

**_‘_ ** **_That piercing contempt, his voice digging into my ears was more cruel than ever.’_ **

“How dare you…” Lucas growled. 

“That is not me.” Claude replied. “I would never harm my daughter purposely .”

“You let the black magic over take you, you weakling ! You used dark magic knowing the repercussions ! Why does Athanasia have to suffer because of you decisions?” Lucas yelled out. He tried to stand up but found himself stuck to the seat.

**_“There was never a day I considered you my daughter.” She fell to the floor in her misery, devastated._ **

**_‘Claude was heartless until the very end. The deepest of despair like never before flooded Athanasia’s eyes_ **

  * **_Lovable Princess , chapter 8 : Twisted faith’_**



Diana looked at Claude with eyes full of disappointment. “I thought you would cherish our child and raise her well. I thought you would provide our daughter with happiness!”

Lillian was quietly sobbing at the scene. Pain filling her as she realized what her precious princess would have to go through.

Felix remained quiet through the entire scene. After knowing the princess for 13 years, he was definitely soft for her. However he knew his emperor and friend would never do this sort of thing willingly. 

“It said ‘Chapter’ right ? This must be from a book of some sort. Our emperor obviously had no power over his actions, right ? Maybe this isn’t how it turns out. Maybe there is a happy ending for everyone .” He said weakly .

“Scenario or not a father should never say such a thing to his child ! I don’t care if you're the emperor or not Claude ! Our child should be cherished and loved !” Diana said as her voice broke. 

“Diana… I’m sorry. I love her , I really do. I do take care of her ! This isn’t me ! I swear I won’t ever let it turn out like this .” He said quietly while cupping her face. He gently rubbed the tears away before she sobbed into his chest. 

Luca scoffed before adding a ,“You better .”

**_‘_ ** **_Huh ?’ The rattle fell out of a tiny child’s hand with a jingle . It rolled away, far from the infant_ ** **_._ **

The once solemn atmosphere immediately brightened at the sight of the baby. Diana turned to look at the screen while cuddling closer to Claude.

**“What’s this ? Why did I suddenly think of that novel ?”**

“Novel ? I was right ! It was a book !” Felix yelled out happily as relief flooded everyone else. Lucas however remained slightly tense, unable to wipe out the image of his princess crying. It was the second time he had seen her cry… The first being when she was 14.

**“The romance novel I read because a customer left behind. The title and the plot were tacky and childish too.”**

“Customer ?” Jeanette wondered out loud. She had also recovered from the previous scene and began to wonder why exactly the princess was able to think at such a young age.

“Reincarnation” Lucas said shortly. 

“What ?” Everyone except for the man called out. 

“You’ll find out soon enough. Just watch it quietly.”

**‘Did I recall that book because the princess that gets executed in it . . . Has the same name as me . . . ?’**

**‘Get out of my head this instant ! What a jinx !’**

Diana let out a small giggle at her daughter’s way of thinking. “Speaking of which, why is Athanasia already aware and conscious in terms of thoughts ?”

Lucas sighed tiredly before turning to look at her.

“Once again, reincarnation.”

“Alright.” She responded 

**“Hmm? Oh, bother. How clumsy, she keeps dropping it .”**

Diana frowned at her words while Claude tightened his grip around her as his eyes narrowed at the maid angrily.

**‘Babies don’t have good grip, dummy !’**

“Is that Ces ?” Lilian asked felix.

“I think so, yes.”

Lilian sighed before turning to the rest . “ don’t worry, now our princess is friends with Ces . The two are extremely fond of one another.”

“That is still no way to treat a child. Let alone a royal one.”

**“Don’t be a nuisance and play quietly with your toy, miss”**

The all watched as the maid picked the rattle up and gave it to the child. Diana’s face morphed into that of disgust at her actions.

Lillian shook her head disappointedly.

**‘She picked it up from the ground and gave it back to me without even wiping it . . . Is she belittling me for being an “outcast” of a princess ? . . . I sure hope not . . .’**

“My daughter is no outcast. She is an amazing child .” Claude said in irritation. 

**“Uwaa” * jingle***

They watched as she whined at the rattle before dropping it again.

**“What’s wrong ? Ugh, I already have my hands full with all this sewing. Here, let me get that for you.”**

**“Nyo !” ‘I don’t want this, it’s not what I want ! Do you really think a rattle would be entertaining at my age ?!’**

Lucas quietly stifled a giggle, glad to see that his princess was always sassy from the beginning.

**“Are you bored with it now ?”**

***nod ***

**“Let’s lay you down.”**

“At least she held Athanasia correctly.” Diana muttered under her breath.

**“Is she going to the head maid ? If you’re coming back with another rattle, don’t bother.”**

**“Uaun” *wobble***

**“Auu”**

***wiggle* *squeeze***

***wiggle* *squirm***

Claude smiled at the sight. She looked awfully tiny and he couldn't help but coo quietly at his precious daughter. Having seen her grow till the age of 13. He wasn’t sure before but now he was certain that all of them were from different timelines. 

Athanasia never knew that bastard whitey’s ward, yet she seemed to know his daughter quiet well. He knew Felix and the maid were from the same timeline as him as both seemed to look the same age as usual.

Lucas… he seemed tense when he saw Athanasia cry. Most of them seemed sad but Lucas was angry. Almost as though he had seen it happen before...

**‘Ha …. I’ll never get used to this, I went to sleep after taking some sleeping pills and woke up to all this. This makes no sense ! Me, suddenly becoming a baby ?’**

“Sleeping pills ? Why would she need those ?” Lillian asked. She looked panicked as she said it. Lucas shrugged before focusing on the screen once more.

**‘And to top it off, I’m a princess ? This is crazy . . .’**

**“Princess !”**

“Is that allowed ?” Diana asked Lillian angrily.

“No, my lady ! I swear it on my name, I had no idea that this used to happen !”

**‘Ah, this girl does this all the time !’**

“All the time ?” Diana asked accusingly.

**“The head maid said our budget is low. You’ll just have to play with this .”**

**‘Is she allowed to just abruptly open a door to a baby’s room like this ?’**

“No my princess, thank goodness I took care of them at that time itself.”

**“I won’t coddle you if you start crying. I’m really busy right now !”**

**“How cold !” *hng* “I’m a baby . . . She should be nicer to me . . . !”**

“My sweet angel !” Diana cried out while Felix yelled out “Princess !”

“She’s right, that's too cold !” Lucas protested angrily. 

Claude glared at the screen angrily, mentally taking note to ensure that the maid would get punished.

“Your highness , my lady , lord Lucas ! They will be friends in the future! Please calm down ! She learns from her mistakes and learns to adore our princess !” Lillian cried out trying to calm them all down.

**“I guess not every princess is treated as one. From being an orphan in my previous life, it’s nice to be reborn as a princess.” * sob ***

“Orphan ? Is this what you meant by reincarnation, magician ?”the man asked.

“Yeah, dumbass.” He replied snarkily. 

“My baby was an orphan in her previous life ?” Diana asked sadly.

“Are all of you dead or some shit ?” Lucas asked back .

Claude swiftly silenced him by glaring at lucas. 

Diana ignored him in fav out of looking at Claude . Tears filled her eyes once more. “Claude , your majesty ! That means you are her first father ! And first parent !” She whispered out, getting emotional.

“Only father and parent actually.” Lucas added under his breath.

**“But why did it have to be a princess that everyone hates . . . !”**

“I can confirm that no one hate the princess !” Felix said . 

“I second that !” Lillian confirmed.

“I third it !” Said Jeanette enthusiastically.

“I’m glad to hear that my baby is loved a lot .” Diana said happily. Claude ran his hands through her hair before sighing at her words.

“Anyone who speaks against her will be killed anyways… we all know that.” He said quietly.

**To be continued….**

“Damn. That was fast.”

**“Shut up Lucas . By the way stop cursing . Your saying too many bad words.”**

“What ? Bad words like what ? Shi-“

**“You no longer have any talking privileges .”**

Lucas waved his hands angrily at that before attempting to stand up.

**“Yes, no one is able to stand here until and unless you need to go to the restroom or you’re hungry. Whenever you stand the video gets paused. Whatever food you want and ask for will be provided immediately on the table by your side. Remember Lucas, no more bad words get it ?”**

“Screw you too !” He yelled .

**“Right , and we will begin our second episode after a 10 minute interval so you can go and stretch your legs and go to the toilet. The couches will go so that you won’t sit down and exhaust yourself by sitting.”**

“Whatever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who got confused ! I’m new to ao3 and am trying to figure it out ! This is definitely not a one-shot ! Pls look forward to more chapters and reactions ! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter !


	3. Episode 2 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad reacts to episode 2 of who made me a princess !

**“Now that the break is over, you all can sit again !”**

“Thank goodness”

“Finally”

“I’m tired”

And other such were grumbled out. They went back towards the couches only to find large beds and cushions. 

“No fucking way.” Lucas hissed angrily.

**“Lucas.”**

“I refuse to share a bed with a couple. Let alone a royal couple.” He replied at Jihye’s conceding tone. Diana blushed a bright red while looking away. Claude on the other hand was surrounded by a dangerous aura.

**“Relax Lucas, they won’t do anything. Besides, it’s either the bed or the cushion. Or you could sand and strain your neck while looking upwards.”**

“Upwards ? Is the screen changing its place now ?” He yelled . His veins had popped out while he grinded his teeth together. He looked up angrily to see a screen on the ceiling. Everyone else had settled down except for him. 

“Stop being such a problem child and lie down !” 

Lucas turned towards Diana at her statement before narrowing his eyes and getting on the bed while pouting.

**“Thank you Lady Diana. About the screen… yes there are some technical issues so I have changed the position of the screen. It’ll be more enjoyable this way. Let’s get ready for the second episode then !”**

“Wait !” 

Everyone turned to Jeanette who sat up and yelled. 

“What’s your name my lord. It’s a bit uncomfortable to lie on a bed with an unknown man, so forgive my abruptness.” She said to the man.

He seemed to freeze before opening his mouth to answer.

“Viscount Patterson. Your reaction is understandable, don’t worry I will let no harm come to you.” He said reassuringly with a charming smile. 

Jeanette nodded at his answer, albeit slightly disappointed, before laying down and covering herself with the blanket again. Claude stared at his back suspiciously, his mana seemed very dark. As though he were a dead man walking.

Lucas noticed his stare before nodding in his direction. “We’ll probably hear more about him soon enough” he whispered quietly to the blond. Claude glanced at him before settling down and holding Diana while looking at the screen.

**“Now that that’s over, we’ll start the 2nd episode. Remember if you need any food or drink it’ll appear to you on the table next to you.”**

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucas muttered.

**“3 , 2 , 1 , show time !”**

They watched the screen with interest, ready to see more of their princess’s life.

**‘My father in this world...was a real psycho.’**

Claude blanched at her words while Diana giggled quietly. 

“Ahh.. That explains it.”

Everyone turned to Lucas in a questioning manner at what he said.

“Her behavior towards her father that is.” He clarified awkwardly.

  
  


**‘Woah, goosebumps…’ *tremble***

“Tch. Why is it that the first impression of me is one that scares her ?” Claude asked while his eyes narrowed angrily.

“To be fair most people aren’t too comfortable to be near murderers.” The man - Viscount , said in an snobby tone, smirking when Claude glared at him from afar.

**‘According to what I overheard from the maids talking, this ruby palace that I’m currently living in, was originally where the emperor’s concubines lived. In short, the emperor’s harem… or so it was until the day I was born. When the emperor killed everyone in the ruby palace.’**

“..Claude ?” Diana asked gently.

“Don’t make me say it. Please don’t make me say it.” He pleaded quietly only for her to hear.

“Gross.” Lucas said while scrunching his nose.

“Stop being so damn weird and horny.” He said before sniffing and burying himself in a blanket while the couple stared at him in shock.

**‘My mother was a dancer invited to the royal banquet.’**

**She drew the emperor’s attention and was deflowered by him. But then she was forgotten… and died, leaving an infant behind, who was me.’**

“That is actually, not accurate. Lady Diana was definitely not forgotten or thrown away. As a matter of fact, his majesty very much cherished and loved her whenever he could.” Felix clarified while smiling brightly.

Diana turned to Claude while smiling while he looked away almost guiltily as though he were scared. She cupped his face gently before smothering him with kisses. He let her do so happily.

**‘Since then, the emperor has cast me aside too, his baby girl. So i was raised by the wind rocking my cradle… I mean, the maids of this ruby palace.’**

  
  


“Ah, athy was dramatic from the very beginning huh?” Lucas said with a lazy smile on his face.

“‘Athy’ ?” Claude asked quietly as a deadly aura once again surrounded the bed.

“I’m her only friend, I have benefits.” He replied while smirking.

**‘What’s this dirtbag of an emperor doing, throwing his wife and daughter aside? Some family …’**

“Untrue, once again.” Felix corrected.

“Don’t worry, he loves the princess a lot ! Everyone in the empire knows that !” Jeanette replied with a smile on her face, happy to talk about her sister.

**‘Leaving a baby like me here, where he commuted such a cruel massacre… ugh … since hearing that story for the first time, I’ve been having nightmares every night.’**

  
  


“Why are those maids even telling such things near the princess ?” Lilian muttered underneath her breath.

“They’re friends now, so there is nothing we can do about that.” Felix said in a comforting tone.

**‘But what scares me more than the nightmares…is the emperor that I’ve never met yet.’**

“That explains why she was so scared when she first met me...but, how did she remember these stories ? Children, even when reincarnated, are still forgetful. I must have traumatized her that much, huh ?”Claude said quietly to himself.

  
  


“Relax angsty bitch. She loves you plenty soon enough. Give her some time.” Lucas hissed back, having heard the emperor. Diana snuggled closer to Claude in an effort to comfort him.

**‘Even being born a princess I didn’t get to be lucky…. what if he suddenly goes cuckoo again and tries to kill me ? Like he killed everyone else who was here in this palace…’**

Jeanette tensed at what he said while Lucas rolled his eyes. 

‘She’s right about this one’ he thought to himself fondly.

**‘I should think of something else, I’m scaring myself.’**

  
  


“Our Princess is right ! These thoughts will definitely frighten her and make her lose sleep !”Lily exclaimed.

Diana cooed at the sight of her adorable daughter.

**‘The name I got this life, was given to me by my birth mother.**

**Such an extravagant name for an “outcast” princess like me…’**

“You’re not an outcast my beautiful baby.” Diana thought aloud. 

**‘It’s the same name as the ill-fated princess in the romance novel “Lovely Princess” I suppose mother meant for me to live a long and prosperous life in the emperor’s care. Unfortunately the Athanasia from the novel ….**

**…. faces a tragic death at the age of 18..’**

  
  


‘Why does she keep mentioning that novel ! It’s going to scare her even more !’ Jeanette thought agitatedly.

“How ?!” Felix cried out. Neither he nor lily could bear the thought of their princess dying.

“Whoever dares to touch my daughter will die a painfully slow yet violent death.” Claude growled, his voice dropping an octave or two.

**‘By her father,the emperor no less ! Why do I keep thinking about it ?! Ugh…. this isn’t very good.’**

**“** Me ?” Claude said quietly.

“I’m sure there is some kind of explanation. Besides, your majesty, you love the princess too much to hurt her.” Felix said with a weak smile on his face.

“There better be”Diana hissed in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ! This chapter is really long so I’ve split it into 3 parts. The other 2 parts will Be uploaded soon ! To confirm, I update on Mondays, Wednesday’s and Saturdays. This is the update schedule which I will work with for now.
> 
> I’m thinking of posting this on wattpad but with more pictures. What do you think ? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Btw, Lucathy are friends with benefits ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) . Look forwards to more chapters soon !


	4. Episode 2 - “Slam !”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad continues episode 2 from : “slam !”

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**“Slam !”**

“I really hate the way they’re slamming doors near a baby !” Diana cried out while pouting angrily. 

Lucas was also extremely annoyed. The viscount glanced at the bed curiously. He was slightly taken aback by the dangerous aura surrounding the bed. He knew the princess was liked by many but never considered the degree of their love.

**‘Huh ?!’**

“See ! They startled her !” Diana complained to Claude, who patted her reassuringly.

“I’ll kill them Diana. Don’t worry.” He replied in a comforting yet scary tone.

**“Hm? She’s still not asleep?”**

**“Do we really need to be here ? She can’t move on her own anyway.”**

**“You know how fussy Lillian is. So much trouble, that one.”**

“I am not fussy ! They were so irresponsible back then. I am disappointed. Thank goodness they grew out of their pettiness.” Lillian said with a sigh.

Felix offered her a sheepish smile before focusing on the screen once more.

**“Think of this as taking a break.”**

**“What if she starts crying ?”**

**“Rock her cradle, do she’ll fall asleep faster.”**

“You’re telling me this was how my daughter was treated ?” Claude sneered at Lilian who became rigid immediately.

“Your majesty, please forgive them, they were not aware of their actions. I beg of you to excuse their ignorance.” Lillian said before getting into her knees while bowing down to the emperor.

“I’ll let it pass for now, seeing how they have learnt from their errors. If this ever repeats, I will not hesitate to have any maid along with you tortured.” He glowered at her before relaxing.

**‘Aah, this again. Let’s not take it out on me ladies, we’re all stuck here in the Ruby Palace together. People would think I’m such a crybaby from the way you talk. I’m the most docile baby I know of !’**

“She is a crybaby by the way.” Lucas confirmed with a slight smirk.

**‘Lily even worries that I don’t cry enough, too !’**

**“She does try to speak..”**

No one could hide a smile at the tiny Lilian who held the princess while speaking.

“Aww, my baby has such a cute nickname for you !” Diana cooed. Her eyes were full of affection as she stared at her adorable child. A child whom she never got to raise or see.

A child whom she wanted to cuddle with and sing songs to. 

**‘The emperor never came to see me, so I suppose they’re all belittling me as an “outcast”. Am I resentful?’**

**‘No way !’**

“Wow, she’s really determined.” The viscount commented while smirking. 

“Determined to what?” Claude hissed angrily, almost daring the bastard to speak.

“Determined to run away from you,  _ your majesty  _ .” The black haired man replied in an almost taunting way.

“Enough. Focus on the screen, you old grandpas should stop talking. You’re all too irritating.” Lucas huffed.

**‘My goal is to stay a forgotten princess, out of his sight for as long as I can ! I’d be set for life if I run off with some ornaments from this room. So please, forget me !’**

“Aigoo, my baby thinks she won’t be found by her father.” Diana said with a disturbingly sweet smile on her pretty face. She turned towards Claude with a dark aura surrounding her, one which could rival his own.

“You won’t let that happen, right your majesty ?” She said while clinging onto him with a deathly grip. He paled before gulping. “Don’t- don’t worry Diana. I won’t ever leave her alone.” He said while patting her back.

She hummed , satisfied , with his answer.

**“His majesty doesn’t even think of her but she’s surrounded by such luxuries. What a life !”**

“She is a princess after all !” Jeanette smiled while exclaiming. She looked forward to seeing more of her sister’s life. Her wonderful sister whom she loved, cherished and adored more than anyone else in the world…

She sighed before wondering when she could also be included in their family. She wouldn't mind treating Lady Diana as her step-mother if that were the only condition…

**‘Yep ! This is a palace after all, I get 3 meals a day, a nice , cozy bed. No matter how bad I got it, it’s still the life of a princess. I’m going to grow big and strong, steal some gold and run off .’**

**‘I should get out of this crib first.’ * stretch stretch ***

**“Eat your meals and grow big and strong, your highness.”**

Claude had a small smile as he watched his baby stretch and try to plan an escape. She was adorable, thinking she could escape from him so easily. Lilian on the other hand looked absolutely fond as she watched her princess exercising while thinking of her.

It made her heart melt whenever she saw her princess thinking of her or even doing anything. She was so very soft for the princess. However, she wasn’t the only one. Almost everyone in the room was soft for her precious princess.

Which was, in Lilian York’s mind,the only right thing to feel for the princess.

**“We’re nothing but candles in the wind. We’d be dead with the snap of his fingers.”**

**“Yeah, why did we have to be assigned here… did you hear about the ghost out of the kitchen every night ?”**

‘Ghost ?’ Lucas wondered to himself.

**“It creeps me out. Who knows when we might end up like that ?”**

**‘Yep. I don’t want to live in a place like this either. *clench * ‘The moment I gather enough money to escape, I’m out of here.’**

“See  _ your majesty _ , I was right. Your daughter, the “only” princess wants nothing to do with you.” 

“You make it sound like there is more than one princess.” Replied Claude while looking at the viscount suspiciously. 

“Stop avoiding the first part of my statement.” The viscount hissed. His eyes seemed to be glowing and became a pretty yet shiny blue.

“Relax, there is only one princess of the Obelian empire. By the way your disguise is really weak Anastasius.” Lucas said snarkily.

Claude tensed at the familiar name. The entire room’s temperature dropped. Everyone except for Jeanette and Lucas were tense. Claude sat up as his hands gripped the bed sheets.

“I killed that bastard.” He hissed.

“He used black magic dumbass. You’re all noisy. Shut up and watch the damn thing quietly now.” Lucas rolle his eyes before focusing on the screen.

“What on earth do you mean !” Felix yelled while yelling angrily. He stood up with a sword in his hand. Claude and the viscount - no Anastasius- stood up with their own weapons in hand.

**“Enough ! No fighting. Anastasius will do no harm. He is here because he plays a critical part in Athanasia de Alger Obelia’s life. We will continue with the episode now.”**

They laid down, albeit tensely as the show continued.

**“Ehehe” * sparkle sparkle sparkle***

**“Do you like it that much ?”**

**“Oah !”**

**“Come to mama, you sweet sweet gold.” * giggle giggle ***

**“Oh my !” *kiss* *Kya***

Thankfully, Athanasia’s cute behavior and sassiness made the atmosphere less tense. Claude was still very alert and had placed multiple protection spells over his bed and felix’s bed.

He held Diana close while she gripped onto him desperately. Having seen how Anastasius had completely ruined Claude’s trust in people, she knew that he was a bad person whom she did not want to be either related or close to.

**‘I can now crawl around the carpet with ease. It’s an emperor’s castle after all. These must all be real gold and jewels right ?’**

“Definitely.” Diana confirmed confidentially .

Lucas looked at her curiously.

“How do you think Athanasia was born, problem child ?”

Lucas blanched before tears formed in his eyes.

“Groooossss. You’re all so weird. Ugh. I hate being here .”

He pouted before burying himself in blankets.

**‘Lily must think I like sparkly things.’**

**‘The palace itself was luxurious, but due to the dwindling budget, I never got much to myself !’**

“Tch. So you fueled her money obsession.” Lucas muttered under his breath. 

**“Gya.”**

**“Uwuah”**

**‘I’ll take this with me when I run for it. Ehehe ! Ah ! I’m drooling’ *slurp***

“She’s obsessed with gold to an extent that she starts drooling….” he said in a defeated tone. He stared at the gold ball in disgust.

“This thing will be the reason why she doesn’t become a human.” He muttered while shaking his head. He could imagine her gambling for even more gold because she was the sort of person who wouldn’t hesitate to kill for gold.

In a good way of course. He tried to rationalize his thoughts. She wouldn’t hesitate to kill a person whom she didn’t care for, for gold. Like the whitey bastard’s father or something. 

He was thoroughly aware of her dislike for that snake and couldn’t help but smile. It was a shame she didn’t dislike that snake’s even slimier and more useless son.

**‘My days in the ruby palace were peaceful. I was nervous at first. I never heard from the emperor for months, so he much have really forgotten me.’**

**“Did you hear ?”**

**“There’s a ghost in the laundry~”**

**‘I’m eating my meals, exercising, getting enough sleep and growing day by day.’ * sprout ***

Diana cooed at her daughter once more, unable to handle her baby’s adorable self. Claude couldn’t control the smile on his face once he saw his daughter sitting down while looking like a flower bud which just sprouted.

**‘It will be great when I can walk though. That way I can collect my escape fund faster….but is it just me ?’**

**‘Seems like trinkets are disappearing from my room ? Is lily putting them away so I don’t get hurt ?’**

“...you’re majesty, I handled that very effectively. Don’t worry about it.” Lillian said with a stony voice and clenched fists. Her entire being was surrounded by an imaginary fire which, if a person went close to, will definitely burn themselves whether the fire was real or not.

***groan***

**‘Hmm?’**

**“Waahh !”**

**‘I should get my diaper changed first.’ *sob* ‘how embarrassing…’**

“Aww ! I remember how cute our princess was back then ! She looked like a doll no matter what she did, whether I was crying or laughing !” Lily exclaimed with a fond look on her face.

Claude watched her curiously feeling a bit disappointed that he didn’t try to involve himself with his daughter before. He was still glad that he had the chance to watch his precious daughter as an infant, even if he had to watch it with the one man whom he detested the most in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd part of episode 2 ! The third part will be uploaded soon ! I hope you all like this chapter ! Look forwards to more chapters soon !


	5. Episode 2-“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad watches episode 2 !

**“Now that the break is over, you all can sit again !”**

“Thank goodness”

“Finally”

“I’m tired”

And other such were grumbled out. They went back towards the couches only to find large beds and cushions. 

“No fucking way.” Lucas hissed angrily.

**“Lucas.”**

“I refuse to share a bed with a couple. Let alone a royal couple.” He replied at Jihye’s conceding tone. Diana blushed a bright red while looking away. Claude on the other hand was surrounded by a dangerous aura.

**“Relax Lucas, they won’t do anything. Besides, it’s either the bed or the cushion. Or you could sand and strain your neck while looking upwards.”**

“Upwards ? Is the screen changing its place now ?” He yelled . His veins had popped out while he grinded his teeth together. He looked up angrily to see a screen on the ceiling. Everyone else had settled down except for him. 

“Stop being such a problem child and lie down !” 

Lucas turned towards Diana at her statement before narrowing his eyes and getting on the bed while pouting.

**“Thank you Lady Diana. About the screen… yes there are some technical issues so I have changed the position of the screen. It’ll be more enjoyable this way. Let’s get ready for the second episode then !”**

“Wait !” 

Everyone turned to Jeanette who sat up and yelled. 

“What’s your name my lord. It’s a bit uncomfortable to lie on a bed with an unknown man, so forgive my abruptness.” She said to the man.

He seemed to freeze before opening his mouth to answer.

“Viscount Patterson. Your reaction is understandable, don’t worry I will let no harm come to you.” He said reassuringly with a charming smile. 

Jeanette nodded at his answer, albeit slightly disappointed, before laying down and covering herself with the blanket again. Claude stared at his back suspiciously, his mana seemed very dark. As though he were a dead man walking.

Lucas noticed his stare before nodding in his direction. “We’ll probably hear more about him soon enough” he whispered quietly to the blond. Claude glanced at him before settling down and holding Diana while looking at the screen.

**“Now that that’s over, we’ll start the 2nd episode. Remember if you need any food or drink it’ll appear to you on the table next to you.”**

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucas muttered.

**“3 , 2 , 1 , show time !”**

They watched the screen with interest, ready to see more of their princess’s life.

**‘My father in this world...was a real psycho.’**

Claude blanched at her words while Diana giggled quietly. 

“Ahh.. That explains it.”

Everyone turned to Lucas in a questioning manner at what he said.

“Her behavior towards her father that is.” He clarified awkwardly.

  
  


**‘Woah, goosebumps…’ *tremble***

“Tch. Why is it that the first impression of me is one that scares her ?” Claude asked while his eyes narrowed angrily.

“To be fair most people aren’t too comfortable to be near murderers.” The man - Viscount , said in an snobby tone, smirking when Claude glared at him from afar.

**‘According to what I overheard from the maids talking, this ruby palace that I’m currently living in, was originally where the emperor’s concubines lived. In short, the emperor’s harem… or so it was until the day I was born. When the emperor killed everyone in the ruby palace.’**

“..Claude ?” Diana asked gently.

“Don’t make me say it. Please don’t make me say it.” He pleaded quietly only for her to hear.

“Gross.” Lucas said while scrunching his nose.

“Stop being so damn weird and horny.” He said before sniffing and burying himself in a blanket while the couple stared at him in shock.

**‘My mother was a dancer invited to the royal banquet.’**

**She drew the emperor’s attention and was deflowered by him. But then she was forgotten… and died, leaving an infant behind, who was me.’**

“That is actually, not accurate. Lady Diana was definitely not forgotten or thrown away. As a matter of fact, his majesty very much cherished and loved her whenever he could.” Felix clarified while smiling brightly.

Diana turned to Claude while smiling while he looked away almost guiltily as though he were scared. She cupped his face gently before smothering him with kisses. He let her do so happily.

**‘Since then, the emperor has cast me aside too, his baby girl. So i was raised by the wind rocking my cradle… I mean, the maids of this ruby palace.’**

  
  


“Ah, athy was dramatic from the very beginning huh?” Lucas said with a lazy smile on his face.

“‘Athy’ ?” Claude asked quietly as a deadly aura once again surrounded the bed.

“I’m her only friend, I have benefits.” He replied while smirking.

**‘What’s this dirtbag of an emperor doing, throwing his wife and daughter aside? Some family …’**

“Untrue, once again.” Felix corrected.

“Don’t worry, he loves the princess a lot ! Everyone in the empire knows that !” Jeanette replied with a smile on her face, happy to talk about her sister.

**‘Leaving a baby like me here, where he commuted such a cruel massacre… ugh … since hearing that story for the first time, I’ve been having nightmares every night.’**

  
  


“Why are those maids even telling such things near the princess ?” Lilian muttered underneath her breath.

“They’re friends now, so there is nothing we can do about that.” Felix said in a comforting tone.

**‘But what scares me more than the nightmares…is the emperor that I’ve never met yet.’**

“That explains why she was so scared when she first met me...but, how did she remember these stories ? Children, even when reincarnated, are still forgetful. I must have traumatized her that much, huh ?”Claude said quietly to himself.

  
  


“Relax angsty bitch. She loves you plenty soon enough. Give her some time.” Lucas hissed back, having heard the emperor. Diana snuggled closer to Claude in an effort to comfort him.

**‘Even being born a princess I didn’t get to be lucky…. what if he suddenly goes cuckoo again and tries to kill me ? Like he killed everyone else who was here in this palace…’**

Jeanette tensed at what he said while Lucas rolled his eyes. 

‘She’s right about this one’ he thought to himself fondly.

**‘I should think of something else, I’m scaring myself.’**

  
  


“Our Princess is right ! These thoughts will definitely frighten her and make her lose sleep !”Lily exclaimed.

Diana cooed at the sight of her adorable daughter.

**‘The name I got this life, was given to me by my birth mother. The great Athanasia .** **Such an extravagant name for an “outcast” princess like me…’**

“You’re not an outcast my beautiful baby.” Diana thought aloud. 

**‘It’s the same name as the ill-fated princess in the romance novel “Lovely Princess” I suppose mother meant for me to live a long and prosperous life in the emperor’s care. Unfortunately the Athanasia from the novel ….**

**…. faces a tragic death at the age of 18..’**

  
  


‘Why does she keep mentioning that novel ! It’s going to scare her even more !’ Jeanette thought agitatedly.

“How ?!” Felix cried out. Neither he nor lily could bear the thought of their princess dying.

“Whoever dares to touch my daughter will die a painfully slow yet violent death.” Claude growled, his voice dropping an octave or two.

**‘By her father,the emperor no less ! Why do I keep thinking about it ?! Ugh…. this isn’t very good.’**

**“** Me ?” Claude said quietly.

“I’m sure there is some kind of explanation. Besides, your majesty, you love the princess too much to hurt her.” Felix said with a weak smile on his face.

“There better be”Diana hissed in reply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**“Slam !”**

“I really hate the way they’re slamming doors near a baby !” Diana cried out while pouting angrily. 

Lucas was also extremely annoyed. The viscount glanced at the bed curiously. He was slightly taken aback by the dangerous aura surrounding the bed. He knew the princess was liked by many but never considered the degree of their love.

**‘Huh ?!’**

“See ! They startled her !” Diana complained to Claude, who patted her reassuringly.

“I’ll kill them Diana. Don’t worry.” He replied in a comforting yet scary tone.

**“Hm? She’s still not asleep?”**

**“Do we really need to be here ? She can’t move on her own anyway.”**

**“You know how fussy Lillian is. So much trouble, that one.”**

“I am not fussy ! They were so irresponsible back then. I am disappointed. Thank goodness they grew out of their pettiness.” Lillian said with a sigh.

Felix offered her a sheepish smile before focusing on the screen once more.

**“Think of this as taking a break.”**

**“What if she starts crying ?”**

**“Rock her cradle, do she’ll fall asleep faster.”**

“You’re telling me this was how my daughter was treated ?” Claude sneered at Lilian who became rigid immediately.

“Your majesty, please forgive them, they were not aware of their actions. I beg of you to excuse their ignorance.” Lillian said before getting into her knees while bowing down to the emperor.

“I’ll let it pass for now, seeing how they have learnt from their errors. If this ever repeats, I will not hesitate to have any maid along with you tortured.” He glowered at her before relaxing.

**‘Aah, this again. Let’s not take it out on me ladies, we’re all stuck here in the Ruby Palace together. People would think I’m such a crybaby from the way you talk. I’m the most docile baby I know of !’**

“She is a crybaby by the way.” Lucas confirmed with a slight smirk.

**‘Lily even worries that I don’t cry enough, too !’**

**“She does try to speak..”**

No one could hide a smile at the tiny Lilian who held the princess while speaking.

“Aww, my baby has such a cute nickname for you !” Diana cooed. Her eyes were full of affection as she stared at her adorable child. A child whom she never got to raise or see.

A child whom she wanted to cuddle with and sing songs to. 

**‘The emperor never came to see me, so I suppose they’re all belittling me as an “outcast”. Am I resentful?’**

**‘No way !’**

“Wow, she’s really determined.” The viscount commented while smirking. 

“Determined to what?” Claude hissed angrily, almost daring the bastard to speak.

“Determined to run away from you,  _ your majesty  _ .” The black haired man replied in an almost taunting way.

“Enough. Focus on the screen, you old grandpas should stop talking. You’re all too irritating.” Lucas huffed.

**‘My goal is to stay a forgotten princess, out of his sight for as long as I can ! I’d be set for life if I run off with some ornaments from this room. So please, forget me !’**

“Aigoo, my baby thinks she won’t be found by her father.” Diana said with a disturbingly sweet smile on her pretty face. She turned towards Claude with a dark aura surrounding her, one which could rival his own.

“You won’t let that happen, right your majesty ?” She said while clinging onto him with a deathly grip. He paled before gulping. “Don’t- don’t worry Diana. I won’t ever leave her alone.” He said while patting her back.

She hummed , satisfied , with his answer.

**“His majesty doesn’t even think of her but she’s surrounded by such luxuries. What a life !”**

“She is a princess after all !” Jeanette smiled while exclaiming. She looked forward to seeing more of her sister’s life. Her wonderful sister whom she loved, cherished and adored more than anyone else in the world…

She sighed before wondering when she could also be included in their family. She wouldn't mind treating Lady Diana as her step-mother if that were the only condition…

**‘Yep ! This is a palace after all, I get 3 meals a day, a nice , cozy bed. No matter how bad I got it, it’s still the life of a princess. I’m going to grow big and strong, steal some gold and run off .’**

**‘I should get out of this crib first.’ * stretch stretch ***

**“Eat your meals and grow big and strong, your highness.”**

Claude had a small smile as he watched his baby stretch and try to plan an escape. She was adorable, thinking she could escape from him so easily. Lilian on the other hand looked absolutely fond as she watched her princess exercising while thinking of her.

It made her heart melt whenever she saw her princess thinking of her or even doing anything. She was so very soft for the princess. However, she wasn’t the only one. Almost everyone in the room was soft for her precious princess.

Which was, in Lilian York’s mind,the only right thing to feel for the princess.

**“We’re nothing but candles in the wind. We’d be dead with the snap of his fingers.”**

**“Yeah, why did we have to be assigned here… did you hear about the ghost out of the kitchen every night ?”**

‘Ghost ?’ Lucas wondered to himself.

**“It creeps me out. Who knows when we might end up like that ?”**

**‘Yep. I don’t want to live in a place like this either. *clench * ‘The moment I gather enough money to escape, I’m out of here.’**

“See  _ your majesty _ , I was right. Your daughter, the “only” princess wants nothing to do with you.” 

“You make it sound like there is more than one princess.” Replied Claude while looking at the viscount suspiciously. 

“Stop avoiding the first part of my statement.” The viscount hissed. His eyes seemed to be glowing and became a pretty yet shiny blue.

“Relax, there is only one princess of the Obelian empire. By the way your disguise is really weak Anastasius.” Lucas said snarkily.

Claude tensed at the familiar name. The entire room’s temperature dropped. Everyone except for Jeanette and Lucas were tense. Claude sat up as his hands gripped the bed sheets.

“I killed that bastard.” He hissed.

“He used black magic dumbass. You’re all noisy. Shut up and watch the damn thing quietly now.” Lucas rolle his eyes before focusing on the screen.

“What on earth do you mean !” Felix yelled while yelling angrily. He stood up with a sword in his hand. Claude and the viscount - no Anastasius- stood up with their own weapons in hand.

**“Enough ! No fighting. Anastasius will do no harm. He is here because he plays a critical part in Athanasia de Alger Obelia’s life. We will continue with the episode now.”**

They laid down, albeit tensely as the show continued.

**“Ehehe” * sparkle sparkle sparkle***

**“Do you like it that much ?”**

**“Oah !”**

**“Come to mama, you sweet sweet gold.” * giggle giggle ***

**“Oh my !” *kiss* *Kya***

Thankfully, Athanasia’s cute behavior and sassiness made the atmosphere less tense. Claude was still very alert and had placed multiple protection spells over his bed and felix’s bed.

He held Diana close while she gripped onto him desperately. Having seen how Anastasius had completely ruined Claude’s trust in people, she knew that he was a bad person whom she did not want to be either related or close to.

**‘I can now crawl around the carpet with ease. It’s an emperor’s castle after all. These must all be real gold and jewels right ?’**

“Definitely.” Diana confirmed confidentially .

Lucas looked at her curiously.

“How do you think Athanasia was born, problem child ?”

Lucas blanched before tears formed in his eyes.

“Groooossss. You’re all so weird. Ugh. I hate being here .”

He pouted before burying himself in blankets.

**‘Lily must think I like sparkly things.’**

**‘The palace itself was luxurious, but due to the dwindling budget, I never got much to myself !’**

“Tch. So you fueled her money obsession.” Lucas muttered under his breath. 

**“Gya.”**

**“Uwuah”**

**‘I’ll take this with me when I run for it. Ehehe ! Ah ! I’m drooling’ *slurp***

“She’s obsessed with gold to an extent that she starts drooling….” he said in a defeated tone. He stared at the gold ball in disgust.

“This thing will be the reason why she doesn’t become a human.” He muttered while shaking his head. He could imagine her gambling for even more gold because she was the sort of person who wouldn’t hesitate to kill for gold.

In a good way of course. He tried to rationalize his thoughts. She wouldn’t hesitate to kill a person whom she didn’t care for, for gold. Like the whitey bastard’s father or something. 

He was thoroughly aware of her dislike for that snake and couldn’t help but smile. It was a shame she didn’t dislike that snake’s even slimier and more useless son.

**‘My days in the ruby palace were peaceful. I was nervous at first. I never heard from the emperor for months, so he much have really forgotten me.’**

**“Did you hear ?”**

**“There’s a ghost in the laundry~”**

**‘I’m eating my meals, exercising, getting enough sleep and growing day by day.’ * sprout ***

Diana cooed at her daughter once more, unable to handle her baby’s adorable self. Claude couldn’t control the smile on his face once he saw his daughter sitting down while looking like a flower bud which just sprouted.

**‘It will be great when I can walk though. That way I can collect my escape fund faster….but is it just me ?’**

**‘Seems like trinkets are disappearing from my room ? Is lily putting them away so I don’t get hurt ?’**

“...you’re majesty, I handled that very effectively. Don’t worry about it.” Lillian said with a stony voice and clenched fists. Her entire being was surrounded by an imaginary fire which, if a person went close to, will definitely burn themselves whether the fire was real or not.

***groan***

**‘Hmm?’**

**“Waahh !”**

**‘I should get my diaper changed first.’ *sob* ‘how embarrassing…’**

“Aww ! I remember how cute our princess was back then ! She looked like a doll no matter what she did, whether I was crying or laughing !” Lily exclaimed with a fond look on her face.

Claude watched her curiously feeling a bit disappointed that he didn’t try to involve himself with his daughter before. He was still glad that he had the chance to watch his precious daughter as an infant, even if he had to watch it with the one man whom he detested the most in his life.

**“The sorcerer of the tower had the strongest power among all the sorcerers in existence..”**

**“A sorcerer…!’ * sparkle sparkle ***

Claude smiled gently at his tiny daughter while Diana and Lillian cooed out loud. Jeanette giggled at her adorable sister while covering her mouth. Lucas blushed slightly at her comment.

It was nice to know that she has always looked up to him. 

  
  


**‘So there are sorcerers in this world ! I knew this wasn’t just some random foreign country ! I’m really in a fantasy world !’**

“Random foreign country ?”

“Did you all ignore me when I said ‘reincarnation’”Lucas said while rolling his eyes.

“She used to live in a different dimension. Of course she would think she’s still in that world.” He said in a defeated tone.

He sighed at the confused looks he got from Jeanette.

**“Err !”**

**“The sorcerer of the tower was so powerful, he could easily bring an empire to ruins.”**

Lucas chuckled with a smug look on his face.

“I am indeed very powerful. That sort of thing would be easy for me.” He said in a prideful tone with a big smirk on his face. 

Claude glanced at him uneasily . The brat whom his daughter was friends with was powerful? He thought of ways to get rid of the powerful magic bastard.

**‘I wanna see it too ! I want tot see real magic too !’ *excited ***

**“Uaa”**

**“And for that reason, they freeze their own hearts. Because such powers could be used for trivial things if passion overcomes reason and emotion overcame rationality.”**

“Wow. That book is rather accurate about my powers ! I’m amazing. I know it.” Lucas said with a pleased smirk on his face.

**“There are theories that the sorcerer from the tower destroyed the kingdom before our Obelian empire.”**

“I regret it. I take back everything I said. That book is full of bulshit.” Lucas said. His once pleased face was now replaced with one filled with disgust and anger.

“You read this to her ?” He asked while looking at Lillian with disappointment.

“Come on, Lily… you’re better than this.” He looked absolutely heartbroken before turning back to the screen.

**‘I’m going to see real magic with my own two eyes !’**

**“Hmm?”**

**“Oo dis ?”**

Claude blinked at his sudden appearance. He prepared himself, knowing fully well that his daughter used to hate him as much as he did to her back then.

Diana, noticing his tenseness, gently rubbed circles into his wrist before gently kissing his hand. He smiled weakly at her before focusing on the screen once more.

**“Oh my, do you recognize who he is ?”**

**‘Nope.’**

Diana smiled at her daughter’s dry tone while Lilian flushed red. She looked at the floor while her red cheeks seemed to light up the entire room.

“I assumed that she knew because I heard it was good to talk to babies…”she muttered while fiddling with the hem of her dress.

**“Yes, thanks right, it’s your father, Princess.”**

**‘What ?!’**

**‘That damned bloke who left his wife and child and is out there doing god knows what ?”**

“....Bloke ?” Claude asked quietly with a small frown. He pouted while Diana guffawed next to him. 

“His Majesty was mourning at that time not ,as our princess kindly said, ‘out there doing god knows what’” Felix said with a sad smile.

Diana stopped laughing and looked at Felix with a newfound sorrow.

“He does get better right ?” She asked him.

“Yes Lady Diana, thankfully he snaps out of it and gets himself together and starts to raise our precious princess.” He replied reassuringly.

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here.” 

**“Bee baa ! Eeeya!” *trash !* *Bastard ***

**“My My, our sweet princess is certainly a bright young child.” * smack smack ***

“Pfft” Lucas tried to contain his laughter and became red due to it.

Jeanette grinned at her sister while Lillian became completely tomato red.

Felix grinned at her reaction.

**‘The current emperor of the Obelian empire….is the hero who brought an end to the tyrannical, devil-worshiping, evil king before him ?”**

“Devil-worshiping?” Anastasius asked with a smirk on his face.

“You were an extremely narcissistic bastard.” Claude replied.

“Tsk. Still talk back to your elders, huh, Claude ?”

“Shut up you incapable cloth rack.” 

**‘This scumbag who left his daughter and wife out here, after massacring a palace full of people I portrayed as some kind of great heroic king ! I know it’s just a storybook, but come on !’**

***huff puff***

“She’s soo cute !!” Jeanette said while covering her face and giggling.

Her baby sister was too adorable for her to bear. She couldn’t imagine a world where she wouldn’t love her.

**“That reminds me, I’ve never told you the Majesty’s name. Would you look at this picture again ?”**

**‘I’m not curious ! What is there for me to know about that dirtbag ?!’**

“She’s really irritated with me…”

“No one, other than your dancer and knight, really likes you. I hate you too Claude.”

“Anastasius I should kill you once more, shouldn’t I?”

“Claude, no.” Diana whispered.

He squeezed her hand before frowning at Anastasius.

**“Your father, Claude de Alger Obelia.”**

**‘Huh ?’**

**To Be Continued**

“My goodness ! That was a very long episode!” Lillian cried out, her face was no longer red but rather a pleasant pink shade.

Felix nodded before adding, “How is it that our princess looks exceptionally adorable no matter what ?”

“I agree ! Athanasia looked extremely adorable in the flower dress !” Diana said with a soft smile.

Lucas hummed in agreement before stretching.

“When’s the next episode starting ?”

**“Once our special guest arrives.”**

“Special guest ?!” Lucas yelled while Claude blinked in surprise.

**“Yup, you must know him well.”**

“Ugh, do you need to say the rules once more or something?” Lucas whined.

**“Nope, he knows already. He’ll be with Jeanette and Anastasius.”**

“Is he related to either of us in any way ?” Anastasius asked, his disguise no longer remained as he got tired of hiding himself.

**“Yes. More to Jeanette than you.”**

“Hmm? Who is he ?”

“Jeanette !” A male’s voice cried out.

Ijekiel Alphus ran out towards her.

He pulled her into a hug. She held him back, although taken aback.

“Tch, why whitey’s son ?” Lucas muttered under his breath while rolling his eyes.

“Where is Princess Athanasia?” Ijekiel asked after pulling away from Jeanette. His eyes were filled with concern and worry.

**“She’s safe, don’t worry. We’re going to begin with the next episode now !”**

“What do you mean where is she ?” Lucas hissed. He was sitting up straight as his eyebrow twitched.

“We fell into some portal together while looking for something.” Ijekiel replied with an undertone of irritation in his voice.

“What thing ?” Lucas further questioned.

**“Play nice boys. I told you she’s fine. She’s a bit busy at the moment, so she’ll join us later. Shall we start the episode ?”**

“If there is a single scratch on my daughter, nothing will stop me from murdering you. I’ll make it slow and painful as well.” Claude hissed.

**“....Duly noted.”**

“I’d she’s truly safe, then we should start.” Diana said.

Lillian nodded hesitantly. 

“The sooner we finish, the sooner we can reach her...right ?” She asked weakly.

**“Yup.”**

“Then let’s continue !” Jeanette exclaimed.

**“Alrighty then, We’re beginning with episode 3 in ,**

**3”**

Ijekiel got into the bed in between Jeanette and Anastasius. Anastasius glanced at him with distrust.

**“2”**

Diana adjusted her position in Claude’s arms while Lucas shifted around to get comfortable.

**“1”**

Felix and Lillian looked at the screen waiting to see their beautiful princess.

**“And I present to you, episode 3...”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The squad watches episode 2 ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Sorry for the late update but I was busy till now ! Get ready for chapter 3 tomorrow !


	8. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop. I’m so sorry. I’ll update once in a while though.

You guys, I’m really sorry but I cannot continue this book for a long time. I’m going to start another fic but it’ll be in my style of writing. This style became a bit too suffocating for me. The Prologue will be updated soon. Look forward to it and more chapters from this fic, eventually.

I’m so so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked it ! Did you see what I did with the ‘burry’ joke (╯ ͡°ᴗ ͡°) ╯ .
> 
> Look forwards to the new chapter.


End file.
